<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Physical Obstacles by Silvix401</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242129">Physical Obstacles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvix401/pseuds/Silvix401'>Silvix401</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2014), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Intimacy, Large Cock, Lust, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:42:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvix401/pseuds/Silvix401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: TMNT<br/>Character: Raph<br/>Relationship: Raph/reader<br/>Disclamer: I do not own TMNT<br/>Note: I will bee using these (----) to jump between scenes</p><p>Raph and reader want nothing more than to take the final step in their relationship, but how can they when something keeps stopping them in their tracks...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raphael (TMNT) &amp; Reader, Raphael (TMNT)/Reader, Raphael (TMNT)/You, Raphael(tmnt)xfemale reader, Raphael(tmnt)xreader, raphael (tmnt) x reader, raphael(tmnt)/female reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been reading a lot of turtles / reader works lately and I wanted to give it a shot myself.<br/>This was originally meant to be a one shot but might need to split it over chapters. </p><p>WARNING LOT OF SMUT AHEAD!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had taken some time for Raph and you to form a romantic relationship.</p><p>You’d confessed your feelings to him by kissing him and him alone on the lips at New Year’s, whereas his brothers cheek to cheek. Afterwards it was never mentioned again, for a while at least.</p><p>When you eventually confronted the giant on the matter he admitted that although he had developed some feelings towards you in the time you’d known him, he'd never considered acting on them.</p><p>Being a mutant he knew full well he'd never be able to offer you anything like a normal relationship with a human. You'd be able to go on vacations, regular dates, heck you could even go for a regular stroll in the sunshine if you wanted.<br/>However you made it clear that you at least wanted to try, and at the end of the day if he didn't like the idea you could always go back to being just friends.</p><p>His only response was that he needed time to think it over, you had built up a close friendship with him regardless of your difference in personalities and he didn't to tarnish it.<br/>It wasn't until weeks later when he showed up outside the window of your apartment that he was willing to be open to the idea of you of starting a relationship together.</p><p>That was over eight months ago and within that time frame you had really opened up to the mutant, each learning new things about one another.<br/>Sure as a couple it was a bit of a strain at first with both of you being different species for a start and leading completely different lifestyles. Hitting a few bumps along the way you both saw the good and bad of one another, but you always pulled through in the end.</p><p>Out of the previous relationships you had with human lads, which wasn’t many, none had ever made you feel as content as you were with Raph and the mutant family.</p><p>--------</p><p>On one particular night you and the Tortuga brothers had roamed the city skyline on a patrol together.</p><p>Well you more or less were being carried on the back of Raph’s shell as he jumped and leaped across the concrete jungle with ease.<br/>It had been a slow night, nothing spectacular so you and Raph had decided to return to the sewers before the night was done.</p><p>Locking yourselves in his room, it had been a while since you and he were able to spend any real time together. Normally you could only spare a couple of hours every other day due to work or other responsibilities. But you had taken a few days’ vacation and tonight was the last night before settling back into your otherwise usual routine, and neither one of you was going to let this opportunity slip.</p><p>As soon as the lock clicked on Raph's bedroom door you were on each other. Stripped bare, caressing your naked bodies against one another amongst the bedsheets accepting every touch being offered, completely absorbed in a sexual high.</p><p>You had taken your time introducing coitus into the terrapin’s life. Never forcing or rushing him into doing anything that he didn't feel comfortable with. Allowing him come to you whenever he felt ready to take each step.</p><p>It was very gradual at first just light kisses and cuddles with a few light caresses every now and then, until he wanted to explore further opening up to make outs and foreplay. Figuring each time he might end up changing his mind.<br/>Instead, however, once he'd had a taste Raph quickly learned that it was impossible to deny the urge. It was like a drug abuser experiencing the most incredible rush of his life, and that’s what he was doing now enjoying another jolt of intoxicating bliss alongside you.</p><p>Arching your back your face gaped towards ceiling as you lost yourself. Moaning whilst his palms kneaded your breasts suckling a nipple before gliding across to the other, with your neck easily exposed he soon grasped along one side and started to kiss and bite your skin, then licking it over to sooth the mark.</p><p>Placing his lips on yours, your fingers glided up his plastron and cupped his face during a few tender closed-mouth kisses. Wanting to deepen the session your tongue slyly skimmed between each set of lips at they met, making sure Raph wanted the same thing. He enthusiastically responded to this manoeuvre, widening your mouths you shared a French kiss exploring one another’s techniques using vigorous motions. Panting and moaning between each gap as your arousal grew.</p><p>A low rumbling churr resonated from the giant terrapin when he shifted his weight. Planting a hand either side your shoulders he loomed over your small frame carefully observing you’re blushed wanting expression.<br/>Hooded eyes, your chest rising and falling with every shuddered breath, hands located either side of your face amongst your now untidy hair as the pair of you locked eyes.</p><p>At this point you felt a chill wash over your body as he stared at you with his emerald gaze, his fixed observation made you feel like he was looking into your very sole. Aside from his obvious size and appearance it’s probably what made him a formidable opponent when on a battlefield, intimidating his foes before striking.</p><p>You wondered what he saw in you.<br/>After all you were just a plain human girl, nothing special. You didn’t think much of yourself in terms of being attractive by human standards at least, and you hardly ever made an effort to get dolled up like most girls your age. Also only standing at a measly five foot two, whereas Raphael towered well over six feet.</p><p>He brought you back to reality when by tracing his fingers along your hips and down your legs, pushing your knees apart your legs widened now exposing your drenched pussy. The scent of your arousal filled his nostrils driving him insane. Softly muttering his name he took a finger and slithered it amongst your folds, teasing your clit from time to time, debating whether you were wet enough.</p><p>Biting your lip you hold back a moan as your legs quivered from the digit. You palm squeezed the mutant’s wrist indicating your need for him to stop this teasing and hurry. You couldn’t take much more before you’d break. He seemed to understand as he was there himself.</p><p>His right hand slid back up your thigh grasping your love handle the mutant took his solid erection in other. Thrusting his hips forward he allowed the length of his shaft to sweep against your core scooping up some your juices along the way he rubbed it over himself before lining himself up properly.</p><p>In one swift move he kissed you deeply and started breaching your passage with his cock.</p><p>You let out a loud gasp within his mouth as your muscles unnervingly tensed over Raph’s penetration. Your face instantly scrunched up and your nails dug into his skin hard enough to potentially draw blood. Parting your lips you inadvertently voice your response.</p><p>
  <strong>"HNN-AH!... OW, OW!… FUCK!"</strong>
</p><p>Taking a breath you hoped to relax in order to receive him but on another try you couldn't hold back a yelp as his tip pierced you. Rattled by your reaction the giant mutant huffed and gave up.</p><p>Withdrawing himself he took a quick glance to make sure you weren’t bleeding from the intrusion. Seeing that you were unharmed he dragged himself away from you seating his backside at the end of the bed and burying his face beneath his hands allowing his sex drive to steadily decrease.</p><p>Clenching his fist he smacked it against the bed frame before uttering a curse word aloud.</p><p>With your forearms covering your face you jumped when you overheard him follow up his outburst with a.<br/><em>‘Damn it!’</em></p><p>This wasn't the first time this had happened.<br/>In fact it was only within the last few months that you both had started becoming more intimate.<br/>However when it came to sex, it just wasn't happening. Foreplay was easy enough but due to Raph’s rather grand size your body was just not capable of accepting him.</p><p>Once your own libido subsided you propped up on your forearms and saw him hunched over his thighs with his elbows resting on his knees still using his hands to cover his embarrassment.<br/>"Raph?..." when he didn't reply you heaved a sigh.</p><p>Grabbing the bedsheet to partly cover your naked body you crawled awkwardly over the mattress to sit on your knees beside him. You lightly touched his forearm, when he didn't move you slowly stroked the strong muscular limb, providing him a kiss just below his shoulder.<br/>"It’s okay Raph we can try again some other time…" you said sounding hopeful, he immediately shrugged you off and rose to his feet.</p><p>With yet another failed attempt to add to the list the moment had now passed. He started getting dressed now ignoring your presence completely.</p><p>He was agitated by it all and you couldn't blame him, you were just as disappointed but you both handled different scenarios in your own way, Raph with his rash temper and your calmer demeanour. The three remaining brothers still found it hard to believe that both you and he favoured one other. Donnie frequently quoted the phrase 'opposites attract' as a means of making sense of it all.</p><p>Knowing he needed a chance to cool off. You said nothing, getting up you began pacing his room in order to gather your scattered clothing.<br/>"You uh… got an early shift tomorrow right?" you glanced over your shoulder to see Raph applying his mask over his face, still not making any eye contact.<br/>"Yeah, though it’s my first day back there was a chance at some overtime" dropping the bed sheet you turned yourself in the opposite direction and starting putting on your clothes.<br/>You put on your damp underwear first followed by your jeans. It was a little uncomfortable but you'd just shower and throw on your pyjamas. Figuring it would be a while before the other returned home you thought it would be best to jump in now while there was no chance of them walking in on you.<br/>"You should probably head home then... no sense in ya stayin' here longa than ya have to" he replied.</p><p>You paused before throwing your shirt back on, a lump built up in your throat by his response. He had never asked you to leave before, in fact he usually tried to encourage you to stay and play hooky. It’s why you had your own draw in his room and some toiletries stashed in a box under the bed for you to use if the chance occurred.</p><p>Was he sick of you? All because you didn't have sex?! Surely he didn’t blame you; no he wouldn't be that shallow!</p><p>You breathed a silent yet shivered breath swallowing the lump trying to hold yourself together. You refused to give him the satisfaction of upsetting you.<br/>"Alright" you recognized the sound of the lock unlatching then the bedroom door open and close, when you glanced over your shoulder you realised Raph nowhere to be seen.</p><p>After gathering your things you decided it would probably be best to head home. Seeing Raph’s reaction just now you didn't want to be around him.<br/>Upon leaving the chamber you bumped into Leonardo. He, Mikey and Don must have returned some time ago your cheeks flushed pondering whether they may have overheard you.</p><p>However he seemed concerned by the change in yours and Raph’s behaviour from earlier as well as seeing your bag thrown over your shoulder he knew something was off.<br/>"You heading home [y/n]?" you quickly glanced past him hoping to see his giant brother lingering somewhere but he wasn't.<br/>"Yeah, I'm back at work tomorrow so... makes sense to do so" you sulked, manoeuvring round the leader you went to take you leave.<br/>“You okay?”<br/>“Uh-huh…”</p><p>When your hand touched the barrier blocking the exit the blue banded turtle appeared once again by your side.<br/>"Want some company?" it was getting rather late and he worried about your safety like he would any of his friends.</p><p>The brothers had taught you some basic self-defence techniques but you weren't very athletic in the first place and more or less preferred watching rather than taking part. On the times you did train it always felt like all eyes in the room were on you, and you never could accept criticism even if it was positive.<br/>"No thanks… I mean… thank you Leo but really I’m fine, I'm just gonna take the subway" you replied with a false smile to lessen his worry.</p><p>Twisting the barrier at the exit he watched you disappear within the passage. You had mentally mapped out the path you needed to reach the quickest way to the tracks, and had taken it numerous times so he needn’t be concern about you getting lost in the maze of New York’s sewer systems.</p><p>The leader had some indication of what might have happened. Being a mutant himself he could smell the unresolved sexual tension you produced.</p><p>Leo then proceeded to search the lair and he didn’t need to go very far as he found his younger sibling working out. Grunting and huffing when he lifted and lowered his abnormally large weights, doing his best to ignore the burning leer he was receiving from the leader.<br/>"What?" Raph questioned ignoring his presence heaving and panting as he maintained a steady rhythm, he had some indication as to why Leo was there and quite frankly he didn't want to hear it.<br/>"You know what" he scoffed back.</p><p>Leo had always been one to watch out for others, but more so you since starting a relationship with the hothead. Knowing his brother would never intentionally hurt you there was always the emotional side with Raph, who regularly struggled to keep his own in check.</p><p>It made him jealous to no end. How Leo watched out for you, making you smile and laugh. How all his brothers could, acting all sweet in your presence.<br/>Placing the barbell weight back on its hold Raph wiped his forehead clean from his sweat and climbed to his feet.</p><p>Storming up to his brother he stood just inches away from his face and snarled as a means to intimidate him. It didn't work because Leo stood his ground being used to this type of behaviour from him.<br/>"If you gotta a problem Leo then say it!"<br/>"Go after her Raph and apologise!" he ordered.</p><p>Raph merely shoved Leo's shoulder nearly causing him to lose his footing. It was none of his business, not that he'd ever come clean about the reason for his outburst.<br/>"What makes you think it’s my fault huh?!"<br/>"Please, if anyone’s gonna screw up this relationship it’s obviously gonna be you!" Leo retorted shoving Raph back before making his way towards the kitchen.</p><p>Leo wasn't wrong, at least not to Raph. The red banded turtle knew full well there would be a moment where he would screw up big time, and ultimately destroy your relationship or worse your friendship.<br/>So far it seemed he hadn't, thankfully. In all honesty he had never expected you both to last this long either.</p><p>With a grunt Raph stomped back over to his bench and laid back on his shell, wrapping his hands around the bar he went to lift the object but he halted when Leo’s words repeated in his mind. Sitting back up he whipped out his cell phone from his zipped pocket and started hammering the buttons.</p><p>When your name appeared in the contacts list he wondered where he should start.</p><p>--------</p><p>After a rather solemn trip on the subway being eyed up by every creep and possible thug around, you eventually arrived back at your apartment, safe and sound, also making a mental note to take up Leo’s offer next time.</p><p>Opening the door you took a chance to observe the neat yet small, quiet bedsit. It felt weird coming back here alone. Once in a while was okay as everyone needed some space, but since having a mutant boyfriend including his family and friends in your life being alone was weird. You regularly thought about getting a pet but you wouldn’t have had time to take care of it, not with your schedule.</p><p>Throwing you keys on the kitchen counter you closed the door behind you, hooking the latch for safe measure. Your neighbourhood was one of the less dangerous of the districts but still it was the city and after meeting four giant talking mutant turtles anything was possible.</p><p>Kicking off your shoes and throwing your jacket on the couch you unravelled your hair from the messy bun you put it in, combing your fingers through the strands to lessen the knotting.<br/>First thing first, you needed to take a shower and wash away this otherwise pleasant evening from your thoughts.</p><p>Entering the bathroom you turned the nozzles of the tub and pulled the curtain across the bar to let the water heat up. You began to strip off each piece of clothing until you reached your lingerie unintentionally catching a glimpse of your reflection in the mirror.<br/>You noticed some light bruising around your thighs and hips along with a few hickeys plastered along your neckline thanks to a certain individual.</p><p>Due to his stature and overall strength Raph did his best not to get carried away when it came to intimacy. But every so often you’d notice his carnal instincts kicking into overdrive and he was mess with your body. Not that you ever complained, though he and the others had humanoid characteristics they was still an animals at the end of the day.</p><p>You’d be lying if you said you weren’t a little nervous when you first started coupling with him. Besides you bruised easily anyway and when Raph embraced you it was a pleasure unlike anything you’d ever encountered before. No other guy had made you feel like he could, even with his lack of experience in the bedroom.</p><p>Despite that it seemed like you were going to have to wear a turtle neck or something with a collar to stop the judging eyes of your many work colleagues from wanting to pry into your private life outside of the office.</p><p>Out of the blue your cell phone started ringing from your bag in the other room snapping you out of your trance and as your curtains were closed it was safe for you to walk around your apartment just in your underwear.<br/>You left the shower running even though steam was now circling around the ceiling. You left the door pulled to charging over to the smartphone as you knew it would go to voicemail at any moment.</p><p>Without thinking to glance at the name first you answered it.<br/>You played the part by making your voice a little perky than normal as you didn't want to receive any unwanted questions from the other person.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>
  <em>"Hey it's me..."</em>
</p><p>Instantly recognising who the voice belonged to, your temperament quickly changed, but when you didn't respond he spoke again.</p><p><em>"Listen I uhh... m‘ sorry 'bout the way things ended earlier. I shouldn’t ‘ave lost it...I just… I mean, I just want ya ta… tch man I suck at this…</em>"</p><p>"It's okay..." you replied knowing what he meant. He was well aware of his flaws but constantly acted on them regardless if anyone else got affected in the process.</p><p><em>"No it’s not okay!"</em> Raph yelled causing you to push the speaker away from your ear. Eventually you overheard him inhale then exhale down the line as he reeled in his tone.</p><p>
  <em>"Look I know you got work n'all, but... s'it alright if I come by your place?..."</em>
</p><p>This was a regular thing that occurred when a spat happened between the two of you. Raph asking for permission to visit even though you'd told him to just come by as you were happy to leave your window jarred open for him.</p><p><em>"Tommorow"</em> he finished.</p><p>You hesitated wondering why he didn't just to come over to yours then and there. Was it really that big of a deal for him? Again it wasn't the first time it had happened. Maybe cause he was a guy, possibly something to do with his pride being shattered maybe?</p><p><em>"[Y/N]?"</em> you heard him ask as you hadn't replied yet again, you shook your head at the negativity believing you were overthinking like you normally did.</p><p>"Sure, no problem… but you’re buying the pizza!" a mild chortle echoed in your ear and you couldn’t help but smile. You loved hearing him laugh.</p><p>
  <em>"Deal… g'night [y/n]"</em>
</p><p>"Night" pulling the phone away from your face you pressed the red button on the screen ending the call. It was okay, you were both okay. You told yourself, as you went to jump in the shower letting go of the events that transpired earlier.</p><p>------</p><p>After your shower and throwing your dirty clothes on a wash you sprawled out on your bed with your damp hair and stared up at the ceiling.</p><p>Suddenly realising that you were back at work in the morning you unleased a groan at the thought<br/>The mountains of paperwork that would be on your desk after a few days away, man alive!<br/>Turning on your side you hugged your pillow as there was no escaping it.</p><p>Closing your eyes you hoped of getting a decent night’s sleep before dawn.</p><p>------</p><p>A few hours passed and you were no closer to getting asleep at all. Grabbing your phone from the bedside table you flick across the screen.</p><p>Blinded by the brightness you dimmed the setting and got a look a the time, four hours until you needed to get up. Plopping the phone buy you side you huffed wondering what to do. You didn't fancy pulling an all-nighter and even if it was only four hours at least it was something.</p><p>The thought of the Tortuga brothers came to mind, pondering if they had ever suffered sleep deprivation with their insane night rituals. If so how did they cope with it?</p><p>Donnie probably not be bothered by it focusing on his latest project determined to finish it in one go. Leo would be meditating or have his snout stuck in his book until he gradually dozed off and Mikey? Well he’d happily keep on playing video games, or set himself a goal to try and sit through an entire boxset of one of his favourite series, living on energy drinks to fight the fatigue before dropping dead of exhaustion.</p><p>Then there was Raph… he’d most likely work out in an effort to tire himself out. Hitting his water punch bag or his hefty duty one that or lifting his weights, starting off light at first to warm up then a gradual increase in momentum. His large muscles bulging with every lift, his grunts and groans with each swift punch as he built up a sweat completely focused, determined pushing himself to the very limit.</p><p>Unable to stop yourself from fidgeting, you smothered your face in your pillow. You visualised all of it, your body growing warmer with each second. You tried picturing something else but it all led back to the terrapin.</p><p>Reaching between your thighs you quickly discovered your pyjama shorts were already damp from the growing arousal. Pressing the fabric against your core you felt your essence seep through the material. Since you were denied climax earlier, your body yearned for release.</p><p>Sliding you palm under the waistband of the clothing you circled your clit. Biting down on your lip you moaned at the sensation. You had to make sure to keep your voice down, your walls were thin and you didn’t want the neighbours talking.</p><p>The thought of him locking his emerald eyes with yours as he hit the bag over and over again, glancing back and forth between the object and you with each shot. He’d then stop, wipe his forehead and approach you hanging a moist towel over his shoulders as he leant down and kissed you hard.</p><p>Kicking the bedsheets aside you hastily removed your shorts leaving you completely exposed. The taste of the salt in his sweat reaching your lips, his strong arms embracing you making your feel fragile in his hold, when his tongue forced its way into your mouth.</p><p>"R~Raph...” you whimpered as your head tossed and turned against your pillows, your toes coiling at the stir growing inside you. Widening your legs your fingers began penetrating your core.</p><p>Then his hand would run up your shirt to caress your breast within your bra, you mirrored the move reaching under your shirt your nipples hardened against the fabric from your arousal. When he pulled away a string of saliva broke between you, his hand glided up your thighs and under the skirt you were wearing in this lustful delusion.<br/>You added a third finger, your hips circling as you went.<br/>“Yeah~ right there... fuck me! Please fuck me!"</p><p>Eventually becoming a moaning mess visioning Raph wholly. His body, his voice, his touch doing this too you bringing you to your peak.<br/>You groaned aloud when your digits hit that certain spot making you go insane.</p><p>Finally reaching the peak you fingered yourself ferociously, no longer caring if you were loud enough so that your neighbours heard. Your ass lifting off the bed as you cried out your orgasm.<br/>"OH GOD RAPH!... I-I’M CUMMING! I’M … AAUUHH!" your insides pulsated as a surge of ecstasy enraptured your body.</p><p>Breathless and exhausted you collapsed amongst your sheets. Bathing in the afterglow knowing it had been a while since you felt the urge to masturbate.<br/>Pulling your now drenched palm up to your face you noticed the thick amount of juices stretched between your spent fingers.</p><p>With your eyelids growing heavy you knew you’d be able to sleep now.</p><p>Grabbing your now unwearable bottoms, you wiped yourself clean before cocooning in the duvet, not caring that you were still half naked.</p><p><em>'Tomorrow is a new day, a better day'</em> you thought closing your eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After resolving last night’s issues Raph was able to sleep a little easier into the early hours of the next morning. His giant frame draped across his bed, snoring as he normally did face down. Cheek resting against the pillows unware that he’d been drooling, with the duvet covering his rear and legs.</p><p>“… Raaaaph…” a voice whispered with a fine tune, the turtle groaned smothering his face into the padding figuring it was just a weird dream.<br/>“…Broooo…” the voice said again though this time more hoarse, like a ghostly manner.<br/>“Mrrrghhhh….” now the hot head knew it wasn’t a dream.</p><p>“RAPHIE WAKE UP!”<br/><strong>“URRRGH! ENOUGH! I’M UP ALREADY!”</strong></p><p>In one rapid motion Raph turned over swinging his arm in an effort to clobber his youngest brother. But for some reason he didn’t hit the orange banded turtle. With hooded eyes Raph scowled towards the door as Mikey’s head was floating past the door in a sniggering mess.<br/>“Training time dude! Splinter wants us ready to go in five minutes…”<br/>“Ngg… whatever…” Raph groaned again letting his palm fall on his face he hated these surprise sessions their father sprung on them.</p><p>With Mikey leaving him to get ready Raph rubbed his eyes in an effort to clear his vision. Whipping over the bedsheet, he rolled himself over to sit at the edge of the mattress letting out a yawn as he stretched out his bulky arms.</p><p>Your scent had lingered overnight as he hadn’t showered nor bothered changing the bedding. Even now he still felt guilty that he had abruptly told you to leave like he did. Nevertheless he was looking forward to this evening as he would get to see you again and hopefully have a chance to make it up.</p><p>Glancing over his shoulder he unplugged his charger to pick up his cell phone and check the time knowing he had to get his ass moving before he might end up spending the entire day in the hashi.<br/>However he was surprised to find a new voicemail on the device.<br/>Figuring it might have been April with a new assignment for them he pressed his thumb to the screen and held the device to his ear.</p><p>He immediately recognised the voice belonging to you but what he heard next left him stunned. At first he thought it was a simple butt dial but as the sounds continued he quickly caught on to what you were doing. In a blind panic he yanked it away from him head faster that you could say ‘ninja’ almost dropping the phone in the process.</p><p>Immediately ending the call, breaking out in a sweat over what he’d just heard.<br/>“Wha… What the?!…” red in the face he was left speechless. Taking a moment to compose, Raph found himself flicking through his cell again and clicking on the voicemail slowly drawing it back to his ear. Yep he had heard it correctly, as the various sounds and noises muttering from the speaker caused his imagination to run wild.</p><p>Gradually laying himself back down on his bed, his breathing deepened and his cock began to harden under his shorts as he trailed his palm over the material. He moaned softly with his excitement growing as he continued to listen to the message.<br/>“Oh~ shit [y/n]…” he went to touch himself directly until Leo’s voice suddenly caught him off guard.<br/><strong>“RAPH!”</strong></p><p>Raph whipped his hand away from his groin and switched the call off again, fearing that one of his brothers might have walked in, but the coast was clear. Glancing back down at his phone he knew he would need to tend to himself later if he could last that long. For once the giant was thankful for Leo’s interruption otherwise he would have struggled with today’s training much less hiding a solid erection amidst his shorts.</p><p>Stumbling around he gathered all his gear together when Leo called a final time.<br/>“A-a’ite I’m comin’ already!” speeding out his room, he couldn’t conceal his grin as he entered the dojo meeting the faces of his father and brothers.</p><p>Taking his position alongside his genius brother he whipped out his sai’s, twirling them in his palms with precision and ease. Looking like he was ready for anything.<br/>“Well someone’s in a chipper mood” Donnie said whilst he cleaned his glasses he didn’t need clear vision to sense Raph’s temperament.<br/>“Yeah well, today just got interesting” he smirked rocking in place.</p><p><em>‘Oh yeah tonight was gonna be fun’</em> he thought as Splinter declared them to begin.</p><p>----------</p><p>Meanwhile today was a day you’d rather forget.</p><p>Just as you expected you had a mountain of paperwork to get though after having just a few days’ vacation. The added stress was your lack of sleep still lingering from the previous night as well as the constant phone calls from various clients and your boss constantly nagging in your ear.</p><p>Not to mention the only colleague you managed to tolerate, Olivia, who had slyly noticed a single hicky which escaped the cover of your blouse. Began bombarding you with question after question about your mysterious boyfriend, and how daring he must have been to leave a mark on your skin.<br/>Sometimes even over stepping the mark by getting too flirtatious whenever you mentioned him.</p><p>You had spoken with her a few times about Raph, avoiding the fact that he was a 6 foot talking mutant turtle and lived in the sewers. She had tried and failed many times to coax you into joining her and one of her many fellows she had lined up in a double date. But you had otherwise avoided or made excuse after excuse till finally she caved when you told her that he’d taken a job working nights.</p><p>Truth be told, she was probably the ideal woman for him. She was tall, slender, had all the right curves due to keeping her strict workout routine. Her hair was always perfect, she looked great in anything and she was attractive, and to top it all off she got along with everybody and was so self-assured.</p><p>God it annoyed you sometimes.<br/>Secretly you hoped she was jealous of the fact that you had someone and she didn’t.</p><p>Compared to her you felt like a plain Jane or your least favourite term ‘the duff’. Olivia probably talked to you because you made her look ten times better in front of everyone, but in spite of all that she did have some good qualities. She often gave good advice when needed and did offer a few pointers when you had wanted to confess your feelings to Raphael.</p><p>But like most days, you just got on with it. Knowing there was always the end of the day to look forward to.</p><p>It was just a simple nine till five admin job, it definitely wasn’t the profession you saw yourself being in when you were a kid. But it paid the bills and kept a roof over your head. Plus it gave you leeway to see the mutant family each night if you wanted.</p><p>When the end of your shift came you bolted out the door, relieved that it was finally over.</p><p>--------</p><p>Arriving home you felt exhausted.</p><p>Kicking off your heals you jarred the window open a little for tonight’s visitor, and then heaved a sigh before collapsing on your couch.</p><p>Still you at least had something to look forward to. Looking at the time you counted down the hours until the mutant lad’s arrival. He never set an exact time but usually made an appearance once the city was cloaked in complete darkness.</p><p>You were rather hungry too the last time you ate was around lunchtime but you knew Raph would be providing the meal as well. So in the meantime you could tidy up the place even though it was relatively clean or get out of your work clothes into something more comfortable, or possibly a little sexier maybe?</p><p>Before you knew it your eyelids were getting heavy, you thought a cup of coffee will make you more alert, or a soda perhaps. Either way you weren’t moving from the spot and the seat felt way more comfortable than usual.</p><p>Maybe just a quick nap would help recharge your batteries you thought slowly drifting off.</p><p>-------</p><p>“Ah-ha! Yes!”</p><p>You jolted after hearing the commotion.</p><p>Groaning aloud you rubbed your eyes to try and clear your vision, still on the couch you were now leaning on your side. The lights were now on so you placed your palm over your face to allow your sight to adjust to the brightness.</p><p>Overhearing your grunts the individual spoke again.<br/>“Oh sorry babe did I wake ya?”<br/>“Mmph.. Raph?...” you questioned, knowing full well it was him after recognising the Brooklyn accent. Hearing the hoarseness in your voice you cleared your throat before rolling on your back and stretching your body. It appeared that he had tossed a blanket over you for warmth.</p><p>Tilting your head, eyes still half closed you spot him seated on the floor in front on you. Yawning you drag yourself into a seated position before slinging the blanket to one side. Not realising that your clothes were now creased and out of sorts. Raph couldn’t help but blush a little at the sight. Your pencil skirt had ridden up your legs revealing a nice amount of flesh.</p><p>He mentally cursed himself at it was not the time to get worked up, especially since you just woke up.<br/>“How long have you been here?” he heard you ask.<br/>“A couple of hours” you let out another groan, before whining.<br/>“Why didn’t you wake meeeee?”<br/>“I didn’t wanna disturb ya… ‘sides you were out cold” he chuckled.</p><p>When you glanced up, you saw that he’d found and set up your old game console. The screen of your TV showed he’d paused the game mid battle. He glanced back and forth between the flat screen and you.<br/>“Hope ya don’t mind, I was racking my brains on what ta do while you were out, n’ Mikey’s always hoggin’ ours” you yawned again, planting your feet on the floor.<br/>“No its fine” you smiled slightly annoyed that you had wasted some of the brief time you had with him.</p><p>Pulling the open pizza box in your direction he asked.<br/>“Hungry?” though he’d already eaten a few slices there was still plenty left.<br/>“YES!” you couldn’t get to the food quick enough as you were famished, gorging yourself on the incredible taste of bread mixed with cheese and tomato sauce. He let out cackle from your reaction.</p><p>After eating your fill the two of you talked about your day, venting your rants which entertained both of you on a number of levels, so much so that the two of you began imitating the individuals of your frustrations. You then joined him as player two in the game, teaming up to take on each of the boss levels, before deciding to turn on one another in a sudden death battle.</p><p>You screamed with excitement as you were victorious this time round, and began annoying Raph with your constant gloating. He whined making a mental note to never let you play alongside Mikey again. You could help but laugh placing a kiss on his brow as an apology.</p><p>He watched closely as you got to your feet, shimmying your skirt down before proceeding into the kitchen.<br/>“You thirsty?” opening your fridge you cursed yourself as you had nothing, not even soda and you had forgotten to grab some on the way home.<br/>“We have uhh … coffee, tea or… water...” you couldn’t help but grunt slamming the door shut knowing Raph wouldn’t like any of those things. But an idea sparked, there was nothing stopping you from running out and getting some beverages.</p><p>The idea of drinking together on a rooftop, legs dangling over the edge of the building while watching the city bustling beneath your feet, did sound a somewhat romantic.<br/>“Change of plan, fancy a walk?” you asked again tiding your hair as it was still messy from where you’d slept.<br/>“There’s a convenience store not fa-” you were cut off when his shadow loomed over your small frame.</p><p>Before you could face him Raph’s hands reached round your waist pulling you back against him. Shifting your hair aside he inhaled a whiff of the products you’d used from the previous night as he started to kiss down your neck. He moved the collar of your blouse so he could access more of your skin and you couldn’t help but hum at the feeling, he knew your weakness was having your neck and back caressed.</p><p>“M’not thirsty…” Raph whispered low and deep, grasping your skirt he slowly drew it back up your legs so it barely covered your rear. You blushed whilst his fingers began trailing over your thighs.<br/>“Wh-what are you doing?” your body shuddered when you asked.<br/>“Ain’t it obvious?” he smirked as his palms roaming round to the front to seize your crotch.</p><p>You inhaled a sharp breath grasping onto the countertop as a means to steady your balance, trying your hardest not to lose your sanity as he continued to fondle the fabric against your core.<br/>“Y-yeah but… I… didn’t think you would want too, not after last time…” you mentally slapped yourself for bringing up the incident.</p><p>Raph chuckled deciding to ignore that last comment.<br/>“You should know by now that I always want to… ‘specially when you got this sexy librarian look going on…” you couldn’t help but giggle awkwardly unsure on whether or not that should be taken as a compliment. It was defiantly not the look you were going for when you chose the outfit. You wondered if everyone at work thought the same thing.</p><p>Stepping out of his hold you turned round to face him. Caressing your palms up his plastron you just about reached his shoulders unable to hide your grin from his remark.<br/>“So you find librarians sexy huh?” your hands slipped a little as he hoisted you up with ease and gave your behind a gentle grope before planted you backside on the edge of the counter and kissing you.<br/>When you parted your foreheads lightly touched catching one another’s gaze, your rosy complexions nearly matching, even with Raph’s green shade.<br/>“I find you sexy…” he growled alluringly.</p><p>Oh yeah, there was no way you were allowing Olivia anywhere near him.</p><p>Completely roused by his actions you yanked the tassels of his mask pulling him into a passionate kiss. The giant terrapin soon grasped your jaw and arched your head to one side, allowing him access to move from your lips and start nibbling down your neck once more. Whilst his other hand traipsed further up your thigh moving your skirt as high as it would go.</p><p>Displaying part of your briefs, your core throbbed at your growing arousal.<br/>“You like that baby?” he whispered seductively tending to your breast over your top.<br/>You noticed that Raph would only ever call you that when alone together; he’d never be able to live it down if his brothers found out. The constant teasing a mocking would rein on for weeks if they did.</p><p>Opening your mouth you went to answer him but you struggled forming any words. Shuffling closer to the edge Raph’s hand slipped behind you lifting the back of your blouse. You hummed again your hands stroking his arms as the tips of fingers trail up your spine adding a gentle amount of pressure as he went.</p><p>“Gotta say that message you left me got me nice and worked up… I had a real hard time concentratin’ in today’s trainin’ even Mikey managed ta sock me one…”<br/>“Message?” you thought.<br/>“Wh-what voicemail?”<br/>“Come on, you know…” his said continuing to embrace you.</p><p>Nevertheless curiosity got the better of you and putting your fingers on his lips you’d quickly ended the session.<br/>“Seriously Raph what voicemail?” with his brow raised he quickly caught on just by your expression alone that you really had no idea what he was talking about. Taking out his phone he pressed a few buttons before finding what he was looking for. Clicking the loud speaker setting he held the device between the two of you.</p><p>What you heard next, you could have dropped dead from embarrassment right then and there.</p><p>It was you! Moaning and whimpering as you called out Raph’s name over and over begging him to have his way with you. You froze as a deep shade of red plastered your entire face.<br/>Sliding of the side and against the cupboards you ducked down to reach for your bag and pull out your own cell. Your body unsteady and your fingers shaking as you struggled to select your call list on the device.</p><p>It confirmed that you did in fact unintentionally call Raph last night, right as you were in the middle of masturbating to him.<br/>"OH MY GOD!" mortified you threw your phone across the room, thankfully it landed on something soft so it didn't break. Dropping to the floor you pulled your knees up to your chest burying your face to try and hide your humiliation.</p><p>Raph couldn't contain his laughter before squatting down to your level, one of the things he'd learned since dating you was at how easily embarrassed you got.<br/>"Hey [Y/N]…" placing his hand on top of your head, you didn’t budge.<br/>"Come on now, it ain’t that bigga deal" he comforted, still trying to level down his amusement at the situation.<br/>"NOT A BIG DEAL?!" you yelled lifting your face up to meet his and revealing your flushed state.<br/>"I DON'T SEE YOU CALLING ME WHEN YOU’RE JERKING OFF!"</p><p>Raph's eyes widened, this was the first time he’d ever seen you this livid over something. Yeah you had been annoyed or irritated sure, but never like this. It made him kind of happy, seeing that you had a set of lungs for petite person.</p><p>Heaving a sigh you averted his gaze with your fingers trailing through your hair pushing the locks backwards. Yet you still remained curled up on the kitchen floor, completely red in the face.<br/>"Still..." you started in a much calm tone.<br/>"I guess I should be grateful that it was you and not, someone else..." cringed at the thought of it possibly being April, Casey, Vern or any of Raph's his brothers, even your boss!</p><p>"You gotta delete it!" you blared turning back to him.<br/>"Pfft! no way" He chortled.<br/>"Raph I'm serious!"<br/>"So am I"</p><p>Without thinking you leapt forward into his lap trying to snatch the device from him, grunted and growling out of frustration. However he simply stretching his arm out easily able to keep it out of reach. He decided to boast by hovering it in the air in front of you.<br/>"Hey my phone my rules" now you were mad. You bobbed and weaved over his build growling as he was making it impossible to grasp the device. The mutant’s brow rose watching you constantly shift around his large form, oblivious that your clothes were now scarcely covering you, flashing your limbs and skin past the creased office-wear.</p><p>After a while of struggling Raph grabbed hold of your wrists and swiftly flipped you flat on your back. In a swift move he grasped both your joints in one hand and pinned them above your head. Giving you a smug impression as you lay beneath him, trapped.<br/>"I'll trade ya for it" you blushed again as his tone sent a shiver to your core, pulsating yet again in response. You told yourself this was not the time to get turned on. You were mad at him, right?<br/>You jerked and bucked in an attempt to try and escape his hold but to no avail.</p><p>Eventually giving up you heaved a grunt and yielded.<br/>"... A trade?" you whined figuring he wouldn't release you unless you played along.<br/>"Uh-huh, you offer me something an' in exchange I'll delete the voicemail from my phone" you had an idea of what Raph had in mind just from his actions alone. So you decided to play his little game, rather excited by this new brazen manner.</p><p>He was usually quiet strict with how he handled you given his strength and size yet tonight those rules didn't seem to matter.<br/>"And if I don't?" taking a minute to think it over Raph grinned with a chuckle.<br/>"Then I get to play this little recording over and over anytime, anywhere..."</p><p>Freaking at the idea, you knew it wasn't an empty threat, it was a promise. The idea of being publicly humiliated in front of everyone, even if he was just teasing you, you took the bait.<br/>"Then I guess I don't have a choice do I… what do you want?"<br/>You suddenly felt his hand slither along the back of your knee, tickling the back of your thigh as he kept going. His index finger and thumb searched before they hooked around the waistband of your underwear.<br/>"How ‘bout a live performance?" slowly gliding the black laced fabric down over your legs you whimpered. Once clear he threw the lingerie to one side and kissed you, letting go of your wrists entirely.</p><p>Without a second thought your arms locked round his neck pulling him closer to deepen the make out session. Moaning past his lips when his fingers lightly glided along your slit, he’d exposed your arousal when the wetness seeped from your core. As you parted a string of saliva broke between you and Raph couldn't hold back a low carnal-like growl as the smell of lust filled the air.</p><p>"Well, what’s it gonna be?" he showed confidence but was slightly worried that he may have over stepped the mark, since you were now avoiding his stare.<br/>He soon caught your attention when he rubbed your damp slit once more, to his surprise though you came back with the following reply.</p><p>"Le... let’s move to t-the sofa…"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Continued in Chapter 3! Very erotic scenes ahead! </p><p>**You have been warned**</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You put on a show for Raphael, yet how will it end?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In one go Raph scooped you in his arms, carrying you like royalty over to the piece of furniture before settling you back down on the seat.</p><p>You half expected him to join you, but instead he retreated and plonked his behind on the floor opposite getting in a more comfortable position. It looked like he really meant what he said about you putting on a show for him, and since you already agreed this was it there was no backing out now. </p><p>Still blushing from earlier events, you stood up. Your nerves all over the place, like you were reliving the first time you had ever been sexually intimate with him. </p><p>Reaching up you pulled out a few hairpins’ then shook your head upright so the remainder of your hair unravelled before returning your glance back to the giant terrapin. Raph noticed the apprehensiveness in your body language but his eyes glinted over his smirk covered behind his palm as he patiently waited for you to begin.</p><p>Untucking the rest of your blouse from your skirt you took your time unbuttoning it, trying your best to make it look as seductive as possible all the while your attention more or less focusing on the task to avoid Raph’s gaze on you. Once you reached the last fastener you allowed the clothing to slip off your shoulders and slide down your arms till it landed on the floor.</p><p>Next was your bra, just by the obvious difference in colour and material, it didn’t match your underwear as you hadn’t foreseen this happening in order to wear a matching set as you normally would. Yet there was no complaint from the mutant, he just wanted to appreciate the goods within.<br/>
With ease you’d unhooked the lingerie slowly gliding your arms through the straps in order to make more of an effort with the display. </p><p>Recalling a scene from a movie you’d seen, you got the nerve to try it yourself.<br/>
Moving the lingerie away from your body slightly you covered the mounds with your hand and forearm. Hooking the strap on your free index finger you shifted the piece of clothing aside and also let it fall to the floor. </p><p>You could have sworn you heard Raph’s breathing hitch as he wanted to see ‘the girls’ as he would call them, and although you hated to admit it you actually felt a little turned on by denying him such satisfaction. Your sexual encounters were now more or less spontaneous and rapid that neither of you took the chance to gawk or admire one another’s bodies as you once did.</p><p>Last but not least was your skirt the piece Raph had eagerly been toying with most of the time. Turning your back to him you lowered your arm and nestled you thumbs within the hem of the garment. Peering over your shoulder you slyly began gliding the clothing down your waistline. Arching your upper body forward slightly when you pushed the piece over your backside in hopes of prompting a reaction.</p><p>It seemed to have worked as you noticed his cheeks flush by the display, but only his cheeks nothing else. You tsk’d under your breath as you were hoping for something more.<br/>
Straightening your back you stepped out of the attire on the floor and brushed it aside with your foot. </p><p>Now with nothing else left, you could no long keep stalling.</p><p>Taking a moment to let your anxiousness settle you inhaled a shuddered breath certain that Raph would eventually get impatient and tell you to ‘hurry up’ or ‘get to it’. However there was no such thing. There was no rush, at least not for him.</p><p>The fact being that the mutant was on the edge of if his seat figuring you wouldn’t of had the guts to make it this far. Now nibbling the end of his thumb he admired you from behind.</p><p>“You remember the deal right?” he heard you say. His eyes raised towards your face as saw your crimson state past your shoulder. Your arms were wrapped around your chest, clasping onto your shoulders.<br/>
“You delete that voicemail if I do this…” he sensed the uneasiness in your voice and body language causing guilt to build up in his gut but he gestured a nod.<br/>
“A deal’s a deal…” he quoted smoothing his lips with his tongue. </p><p>Lowering your arms you sluggishly turned round to face him your fingers coiling and uncoiling as you exposed your naked form.<br/>
At this point you thought about whether or not it was worth saying something else, something alluring perhaps, but nothing came to mind.</p><p>However this was Raph the guy who always punched first and asked questions later. Given the current circumstances it was clear to say that actions would definitely speak louder than words.</p><p>With nothing else stopping you, you took your seat once more on the furniture. Shying your face away from his glance you closed your eyes hoping to pretend his presence wasn’t there. Slowly pulled your knees up to bare your opening. Sliding a hand down your front you placed your index and middle finger along your slit feeling the slickness that had developed from Raph’s earlier gropes and caresses.</p><p>Then moving your digits upward you began toying with your clit, the stimulation causing your face to heat up with your pleasure increasing as you let out a moan. You’d almost forgotten where you were if you hadn’t overhead a low rumble across from you. </p><p>Peeking an eye open you saw Raphael had shifted a little with his eyes watching you intently. You were surprised that he was getting turned on so quickly. When you slipped a finger inside your core, letting out a small gasp as you went, you soon overheard the giant terrapin begin to fidget again trying his damnedest to conceal the sounds of his churrs.</p><p>It was hard to believe at first but there you were masturbating, physically masturbating in front of your mutant lover.  </p><p>In order to shorten this otherwise embarrassing exhibition the last of your dignity went out the window as you shuffled yourself backward to sit more upright. Spreading your legs wider for better access you added a second finger rocking your hips against your own touch causing your breasts to bounce from your movements. Your free hand reached backwards grasping the frame of the sofa when you plunged deeper. </p><p>Now a panting mess you curled your fingertips within your walls and you felt it; the tightness building in your gut as you stroked the region that had you reeling and nearing your climax.<br/>
"MmGHh!..."<br/>
Your face elevated to the ceiling moaning louder, biting down on your lip to stop yourself from crying out Raph’s name as you were about to cum your legs quivering from the stimulation.<br/>
“Oh~ Fuu…”</p><p>Suddenly you felt your wrist being grabbed and pulled upwards, your fingers snatched away leaving you whimpering as you were denied your release.</p><p>Opening your eyes, you saw the culprit hovering before you. His eyes glazed over and his breathing hoarse and cavernous from where he'd been watching you the entire time. Without a second thought he licked up the juices from your fingers, paying close attention to ‘v’ outline between your digits never breaking eye contact. </p><p>Narrowing the gap between you, your body shifted with the added weight of Raph’s bulk as he loomed over your frame and kissed you. Both moaning into the thirst, you tasted yourself across his tongue. When you each parted your half-dazed expressions reveal your sexual yearning for one another.<br/>
"Turn over" he instructed, and you did just that. </p><p>Flipping yourself round you kneeled on the seat keeping top half held against the back padding. Before you could ask if this was what he had in mind you felt your hips being yanked backwards, your body swiftly sliding down against the material of the furniture. You couldn’t be more grateful that your past self hadn't chosen a leather sofa when you first moved in.</p><p>With your feet now on the floor, your legs were spread apart and your ass stuck out, a perfect view for the terrapin.<br/>
Straightening your arms to lift your top half up you glared back at him, as if say what he just did was a little too rough for your liking. But you were quickly cut off as you felt his thumbs fondling either side of your core then spread your folds open. </p><p>A flush of red coated your face.<br/>
"Raph w-wait!" you couldn't stop him even if you wanted to. The guy was hooked, allowing his tongue to swipe over your clit and along your folds. Biting your bottom lip you whimpered and moaned from the various motions.<br/>
"Y-you! T-this isn- ha-ah! mmnnph... S-stop!" you managed between your gasps, and to your surprise he did.</p><p>You glanced back to notice him staring back at your confused state.<br/>
“What? ya asked me ta stop” he replied with a cocky grin, although it had taken every fibre in his being to do so.<br/>
“Unless, ya didn’t really mean it” he said raising his brow. You looked away for a moment before he notice you reaching back and grasp your cheeks widening them for him. </p><p>God he wanted to take you then an ‘there, he swallowed the build-up of saliva to stop himself from drooling at the display. His fingers glided across your cheeks softly almost tickling you as your scent captivated him.<br/>
“D-… do ya… want me ta stop?” though deep down he prayed that you weren’t just teasing, he was eager to get back to devouring you. </p><p>Not having the nerve to answer him, you shook your head in response, giving Raph permission to continue, and continue he did. Gripping onto your hips he drew you back against his snout immersing himself in your womanhood.</p><p>Unable to keep yourself on all fours your top half collapsed against the couch with your hips staying in place with Raph's assistance. You fought against the cushions biting down on the padding as your waist convulsed from the mutant’s broad tongue lavishing your sex. </p><p>Moaning into your core he sent waves throughout your body squeezing your thighs and kneading the flesh as he tasted every morsel of your flowing essence. It was too much you wanted more, needed more, he’d broken you.</p><p>Tilting your head to the side you knew it wouldn't be long until you would reach your peak. Glancing past your shoulder you saw the outline of Raph's head and broad shoulders as he continued to tasting you.<br/>
"...R-Raph..." pausing for a moment he tilted his head licking his lips as he waited for you to speak.<br/>
"Yeah?" he smirked playing the dumb card, knowing full well what you now wanted but he found pleasure in punishing you tonight as he waited to hear your request.</p><p>Your remained silent before feeling his palms grope your ass, knowing that he wasn't going any further until you gave in. You had no choice. You couldn't be left hanging like this.</p><p>Whispering softly, you looked away blushing hard.<br/>
"I want... you..." you suddenly felt him shift his weight again when he arched his body over yours, his plastron resting along your spine with his chin nestled by your shoulder. He made sure to keep himself balanced so that he wouldn't slip and crush you.<br/>
"Sorry, didn't quiet catch that" he chortled.</p><p>You jerked when you felt his finger rubbing against your pussy whining as he prodded the tip into your dripping hole then retracted. You had never done this kind of thing before with any previous relationships, but it felt amazing. The teasing, the somewhat role play all of it. You'd never been more turned on in your life.<br/>
"You..." it still wasn't enough.<br/>
"YOU! I WANT YOUR RAPHAEL!... I NEED YOU INSIDE OF ME! PLEASE!" </p><p>Your voice a whimpering mess your face fell into the furniture smothering your shame. You'd never begged before in your life, how is it that he could drive you to do so?!</p><p>Raph's nostrils flared against your earlobe as you were pretty sure he was wearing a smug grin.<br/>
"Good girl..." you soon cried out when you felt part of his finger enter you. He waited for you to adjust before slowly pumping a few times to moisten it before shoving it deep within your walls, reaching all the way to his knuckle. </p><p>With the warm of his breath tickling on the back of your neck he mumbled something before a low churr escaped him, though you were too intoxicated by pleasure to make out what he'd said.</p><p>Thrusting into you, your juices squelched around the digit as he twisting his finger stimulating your insides. You moaned under your chin as your forehead rubbed against the material of the furniture.</p><p>Out of the blue you felt his swollen erection rub against the back of your thigh, trapped behind his shorts itching for release. Reaching back you stroked the outline of the appendage, letting him know that you wanted him to feel good too, that you wanted to satisfy him also and maybe even attempt to have sex again.</p><p>Instead he grasped hold of you palm, slamming it back down by your side. Before you could query why his pace intensified. Thrusting his hips against your backside his fingers moved with the motion. Imitating how he would fuck you if he could.</p><p>Before long he added another finger to your already soaked pussy, your gut tightened from the now larger girth stretching your entrance.<br/>
"Ah-AauUH!" he'd never used two fingers before. Probably because each digit was larger than the average humans, as he’d always been able to satisfy you with the one, from your holler Raph stopped.</p><p>You gave him a gesture signifying that you were okay and he hadn't harmed you. That he’d just caught you by surprise is all.<br/>
"Ke...keep going..." acknowledging your request the mutant started up again, taking it slow at first, then gradually picking up the pace. Thankfully there wasn't too much friction either thanks to the amount of discharge. </p><p>Now scissoring your insides you imagined Raph fucking you into submission unable to stifle the vast amount of lust filled cries echoing around the room.<br/>
Your sounds turning Raph on like you wouldn't believe. It was like a fantasy coming true. At first he figured your sense of pride would cause some resistance but how wrong he was.<br/>
"Oh god [y/n]..." he groaned his voice deep, the deepest it had ever sounded.</p><p>Wrapping his arm under you, he straightened you upright supporting you against his body. With his face now close enough he tilted his head forward so his lips were beside your earlobe. Growling with every thrust like a wild animal claiming its prey. He watched your breasts bounce and felt how your hands clasped his arm trying to keep your balance against him.</p><p>It felt amazing, he was amazing. You never thought he would thrill you quiet like this.<br/>
Biting your lower lip, the knot in your gut tightened and Raph felt your walls pulsate around his digits.<br/>
"Tell me when you’re gonna cum..." he snarled. You barely managed to whisper his name aloud when you moaned and gasped, secretly pleading that he wouldn't stop, you didn't want this to end.<br/>
But you knew you were close, so, so close. </p><p>When Raph felt another spasm, he demanded that you to tell him, his thrusts increasing but becoming sloppy in the process.<br/>
With a few more prods you quickly hit your climax seeing nothing but stars. Just as he wanted you cried out as your orgasm claimed you. With one hand on his forearm the other grasped his shoulder.<br/>
"O~OH FUCK-FUCK! RAPH I-I’M CU-!...” unable to finish the sentence your body quaked against his hold, nails clawing against his skin as your walls clamped around his fingers constricting his movements.</p><p>Your essence now spilling over his fingers, knuckles and right down your inner thighs, there you remained a panting shivering mess until you came down from the high and Raph carefully let your upper body rest on the sofa once more.</p><p>When your core loosened enough, Raph was able to withdraw himself from you.  Glancing at his now saturated palm, he was overwhelmed with your scent originating from the juices. His pupils expanded from the sexual deed and a muffled feral like growl escaped him.<br/>
“Raph?...” after hearing you groan he glimpsed down at you, your weary state obvious but you had noticed a change in his character. Like his mind wasn’t even there, it was intimidating yet you weren’t afraid. </p><p>You’d seen this side of him before it was his carnal side kicking into overdrive and taking hold of him.<br/>
Using what strength you had you turned yourself round to face him your face aglow when you stroked the bulge of his solid member knowing he hadn’t been able to relieve himself in the moment. </p><p>Grabbing the knot of his belt you slid your thumb to untie the strap, and open the attire. Out of the blue Raph pushed your shoulders against the sofa and elevated your hips.<br/>
Taking his sturdy cock in hand, precum was already secreting from the tip as he pressed himself against your entrance. A nervous gasp escaped you and the mutant quickly felt your body tense up against the intrusion. </p><p>This seemed to have gotten through to him as the sounds of you painful cries from the previous times echoed in his mind. So instead the animal decided to change tactics.<br/>
Retracting his member he pushed your legs together instead, and then he wedged himself between your thighs. Horny and empty you went to question his motives but he clung onto your hips and squeezed pausing your question. </p><p>In one swift motion Raph pulled his erection back between your thighs before he thrusted forward once more, repeating the action over and over. Starting off slow, he rapidly increased his pace. </p><p>His palms traipsed up your legs he kept the tightness around his cock and thanks to the angle you felt your pussy grind against his shaft as he moved. Huffing and growling as another deep churr sounded from above you. Although he wasn't necessary inside of you, the pleasure of having his thickness rubbing against you felt all too real. </p><p>Now a carnalistic mess Raph kept going feeling, his palms slide up from your legs relying on you to keep them shut as he grasped your ankles. His teeth slithering against your calf before he bit down on it, skin slapping against skin he ploughed back and forth mercilessly.</p><p>Although you had just came moments ago you were already reaching you peak again, reaching down your circled your palms around his cock. This caught Raph by surprise as he jolted in place almost losing his balance in the process as he caught himself by stretching his arm out and grasping the furniture.</p><p>Still in a beast like state he took a minute to catch his breath before you reached up and caressed his face<br/>
“Raph?... are… are you okay?” you never got a response as he started up again. His breaths were sharp and heavy when he rubbed against you feeling a slick patch along the underside of his member.</p><p>Your tits bouncing back and forth with each thrust, you grasped his cock more firmly against your pussy and Raph grasped your hips tightly rocking his own hips faster, harder. Groaning and panting, you could tell he was close as you couldn’t hold back your own cries of ecstasy.<br/>
"Oh~ … Raph s-so good!" just a few final thrusts and you came once more.</p><p>Raph felt your core pulsated against him and soon your essence leaking over his cock. This was enough to drive him over the edge. Falling into your body he embraced his arms around you frame he drove his cock a few more times before suddenly bit down on your shoulder and shooting endless ropes of his seed over your torso.</p><p>This was new for him, he’d placed hickeys and accidently bruised you sometimes when fooling around but never intentionally bit you.</p><p>When his teeth broke your skin you screamed instantly snapping Raph out of his state. Blinking a few times Raph’s pupils reduced and when he tasted blood on his tongue he glanced down to realise what he was doing.</p><p>Immediately letting go of you, the terrapin bolted upright, taking a few steps back to look upon his work. What he saw shook him to his core. You hunched over supporting yourself against the couch whilst gripping your shoulder, hissing at the pain all whilst covered in his spunk.</p><p>When you moved your palm to get a look at the wound Raph spotted the inflamed teeth marks.<br/>
Placing his fingertips to his lips he was completely dumbfounded by what he’d done.<br/>
“Y/N…” when you looked up at him, he was glancing down at his palms unable to stop shaking.<br/>
“I… I dunno what…” you knew what had happened; he had lost his humanity allowing his carnal instincts to take over even if only for that moment.</p><p>What you’d noticed was fear in his expression knowing he had lost himself, that he’d lost control.<br/>
“Raph I’m okay, this is nothing…” you said in as attempted at reassuring him.<br/>
“You’re hurt… I-I hurt you…” using what little strength you had after coming down from your sexual high, you wobbled towards him still clasping onto the wound never minding of his cum dripping down your body. </p><p>With you free hand you took hold of his gaining his attention.<br/>
“I’m okay…” you said again. Giving a slight tug he got the message and kneeled down to your level giving you the chance to wrap your arms around his shoulders. Fortunately he didn’t seem to mind being covered in his own mess as you gently stroked the back of his head hoping to calm his worry.<br/>
“I promise”  your affection seemed to work as he took you in his arms, clutching onto you tightly.</p><p>Turning your head you stroked his cheek and he mirrored the gesture as you met together for another kiss allowing your foreheads to touch afterwards.</p><p>A pause came up when you each looked down at the mess you’d created.<br/>
“Guess this wasn’t the show you were expecting huh?” causing you both to snigger before you each sighed.</p><p>“Come on, we best clean up…” you said.</p><p>--------</p><p>Later that night after cleaning yourselves off in the shower, then the living room, you both settled down in your bed.</p><p>You had quickly fallen asleep beside him, laying on your stomach and cuddling your pillow as you had work the next day and burnt a lot of energy from you’re the coupling. But Raph was still plenty wide awake and kept himself busy by watching videos on his phone.</p><p>As agreed he’d deleted the voicemail on his phone although he would have preferred to have kept it.</p><p>But still, after tonight’s earlier events he couldn't shake this feeling from his mind as he began to wonder. Shuffling himself over so he rested on his side, he slowly pulled the bedsheet down from your body trying not to wake you in the process. Lucky for him you were out like a light.</p><p>He held back a gasp at what he saw.</p><p>Most of your body was covered in bruises mainly around your hips, thighs, legs and backside. The outline of his hand prints being much of the cause, and the added bite marks to go with it.<br/>
When you shuffled against a chill he made sure to quickly cover you back up again.</p><p>He shifted over to his side of the bed and sat upright. Letting his face scrunch up behind his fists he held back his voice as a few tears escaped him.<br/>
“Everytime…” he muttered under his breath wiping his face clear as he did. </p><p>No matter how much he tried, no matter how much he held himself back you always ended up hurt one way or another.</p><p>Catching a glimpse of the sun’s rays through your bedroom curtains it was his queue to leave. To be honest he'd left it rather late to start heading home so he knew he'd need to be quick.<br/>
Grabbing his gear together he re-applied his gadgets, weapons and clothing. </p><p>The terrapin was soon out the window to find the nearest manhole cover. No kiss, wave or a simple goodbye.  A few loud thuds and the clashing of the metal railings and he was gone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Will either you or Raph be able to cope for much longer?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Both you and Raph equally find yourselves detracted after last nights escapades.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of an alarm startled you awake the following morning.</p><p>Smothering your face in the pillows you griped at the thought of it being dawn already. Your arm stretched out tapping all across the bedding in hopes of finding a familiar sized heap of some kind. But all there appeared to be was more of the bedspread.</p><p>Awkwardly turning your face you had a peek only to confirm your suspicion, that Raph was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>You weren’t surprised, after all he couldn’t risk being seen in the daylight and he probably wouldn’t have been able to keep himself entertained for very long at the apartment whilst you were stuck at work. Regardless you always felt an ache in your chest at not being able to waking up with him beside you.</p><p>Taking your phone in hand you switched the alert off displeased to repeat yet <em>‘another day another dollar’ </em>routine. Shifting the sheets aside you sat upright with a grunt as your lower body throbbed from a pain. When you looked down you saw the cause, a familiar pattern of black-and-blue blemishes. You secretly hoped that you covered up enough so Raph hadn’t seen.  The last thing you wanted was for him to start blame himself.</p><p>The expression he displayed over what happened last night never left your thoughts, how terrified he looked. Raph had barely spoken a few words after that incident.</p><p>Getting to your feet you approached a mirror with your arms stretched high before taking the chance to look over the damage.</p><p>Upon seeing your reflection anyone with eyes in their head would have accused Raph of abuse or something along the lines that you may have had a medical problem of some kind, however you knew otherwise. When it first occurred you were surprised yes but now it was a regular thing, but you never complained although you were now more attentive about what you wore.</p><p>Placing your hand to your shoulder you pulled the corner of the dressing you placed over the wound revealing the terrapins bite mark. The swelling had now gone down but the mark still remained. Heaving a sigh you wondered if you hadn’t screamed would it have ended differently.</p><p>Deciding to shrug it off you went to make yourself a coffee and get ready for the day with some mild discomfort.</p><p>--------</p><p>Raphael broke out in a sweat in an attempt to get back home before all of the daylight New Yorkers woke up. When he arrived he scoped the area to make sure the coast was clear before landing amidst the centre of the room with a thud.</p><p>Wiping the perspiration from his brow, he made his way into the kitchen to grab a drink from the fridge. Twisting the cap off, he placed the bottle to his lips and guzzled the beverage like it was gonna be his last.</p><p>“Cutting it kind of close wouldn’t ya say?” a voice sounded catching the giant off guard, causing him to choke.</p><p>It took Raph a moment to get over the coughing fit and eventually compose himself enough to see the leader in blue leaned up against the side of the fridge with his arms crossed over his chest. Leonardo patiently waited for an explanation as to his brother’s whereabouts, not that it wasn’t obvious. It’s where he would always be when he wasn’t on patrol, at the lair or with either April, Vern or Casey.</p><p>“I made it back didn’t I?” Raph scoffed manoeuvring round his brother. He wanted to shower then head for bed to get a least a few hours kip, seeing as he didn’t get much earlier thanks to certain earlier activities.</p><p>“At the risk of being seen”</p><p>“Well I wasn’t!” Raph retorted picking up his pace, but Leo was hot on his tail.</p><p>The ruckus has seemed to alert the remaining family members as their bedroom doors opened up with two very weary mutant brothers yawning and rubbing their eyes.</p><p>“Dudes it’s too early for this!” Mikey whined falling against the doorframe with Don cleaning the lenses on his glasses then adjusting them on his face. He still squinted as he wasn’t quiet awake yet.</p><p>“What do ya want from me huh?!” Raph yelled ignoring the others entirely.</p><p>Entering his own room he slammed the door behind him. Yet that didn’t stop the hot-head from ranting behind the woodwork.</p><p>Leaning up against the wall this time Leo overheard the clanging and crashes from what he guessed were various objects flying around the room waiting for his brother to come out.  He bobbed his head up to acknowledge his two remaining brothers and as a means of apology for waking them.</p><p>Soon enough the bedroom door swung back open and Raph stepped out with a towel in hand closing the entrance shut behind him. As he traipsed the corridor Raph shoved Mikey aside by his head allowed Donnie enough time to step aside and avoid a nudge himself.</p><p>“You lecture me when I don’t make it home, an’ then ya lecture me when I do! I can’t freakin’ win can I? Leo!” he bellowed flinging the towel over his shoulder and heading towards the shower room.</p><p>Grasped by the arm Raph was otherwise halted in his tracks, rapidly turning round Don and Mikey expected another scuffle to happen but instead Raph was met with a solemn expression from the eldest brother.</p><p>“Just… don’t make it a regular thing okay, dad worries… especially after the incident with the NYPD”</p><p>Though it had been a few years since the Kraang invasion and New York’s police force had accepted the Tortuga brothers. The rodent sensei could not condone Raph’s rash actions regardless of the outcome, it didn’t help that Leo kept reminding him either.</p><p>“Pfft whatever…” yanking out of his brother’s hold Raph took his leave ditching the team.</p><p>----------</p><p>As the day went on you tried to ignore that little itch in the back of your mind that was your ever growing frustration.</p><p>You hadn’t received any sort of contact from your mutant boyfriend all morning. No calls, texts, even a fricking meme would have been something! Usually you would have woken up to a text or a note left on the counter.</p><p>Yet nothing, zilch, nada.</p><p>How it weighed on your mind, so much so that it started distracting you from your work. Instead you took the initiative whilst you were taking a bathroom break to message him.</p><p>
  <em>‘Hey did u get home okay? You didn’t wake me so I was worried. Let me know x’</em>
</p><p>Locking the screen you heaved a sigh placing the device face down beside your mouse. Raph was usually pretty quick with his responses but your leg began tapping away as the minutes drew on with nothing. Soon enough the phone vibrated and you were swift in grasping hold of it once more.</p><p>Swiping the screen unable to contain your smile at whose name came up, though it was not the response you were hoping for. Straight away your enthusiasm vanished, your brows frowning with a tsk escaping your lips.</p><p>
  <em>‘Had ta get back. Sun was up. Talk later.’</em>
</p><p>“Way to state the obvious…” disheartened by his response you shook your head telling yourself that this grouchy mood you were in wasn’t like you. You cared for the terrapin more than any guy you had ever dated previously. But you’d never gotten so worked up over him not getting it touch with you either. It seemed weird that it bothered you so much; you understood the circumstances of your relationship and the struggles that could come with it.</p><p>Maybe because it wasn’t like the typical norm for a relationship, you couldn’t be with each other all the time, or even just see each other on regular or daily bases. You couldn’t post selfies on social media or state where you were having a romantic date together. Not that you did any of that with your past relationships either. You’d always preferred your relationships just to be that, yours. Not something for the whole world to comment on.</p><p>Contemplating it over for a while you thoughts moved back to the matter at hand. It was unusual for Raph to be so straightforward in his texts well other than his reoccurring outbursts of rage. Despite this however his responses were often somewhat sweeter or at least flirtatious. To add to the torment he never added any kisses or emoji’s either which always made it that much harder to guess what frame of mind he was in.</p><p>Suddenly you were brought back to reality from a familiar voice snapping you out of the trance. When you looked over your shoulder you saw Olivia standing behind you repeating her question. Whether or not you to join her for lunch, probably just to get more juicy details about your mutant lover.</p><p>Nevertheless you decided to tag along.</p><p>Pretty soon the pair of you sat down at a table in the cafeteria, happily gorging yourself on a mediocre sandwich whilst constantly picking up your cell to see if you anything new came up. Only to set it down again with a hefty sigh. Raph did say he would talk later, just how much later?! The suspense was killing you.</p><p>“Alright enough!” without a second thought your colleague snatched the device from your hand.</p><p>“Hey!” you made an effort to grasp it back but failed miserably. </p><p>“What do you mean <strong><em>hey</em></strong> seriously you’ve had this thing glued to your hand all morning, have you actually got any work done at all so far?<em>” </em>she asked putting it down on her side of the table.</p><p>You hated to admit it, but she wasn’t wrong. Slumping in your seat with a huff your head fell backward to glance up at the ceiling.</p><p>“So you gonna tell me or…?” Olivia asked. You wondered whether or not you should come clean. You needn’t give all the specifics just minor details in order for her not to read too much into it.</p><p>But where to start?</p><p>“Well nothing’s wrong per say…” you started before drifting off as slight blush appeared over your cheeks. You didn’t realise it yet but Olivia’s mind soon clicked looking at you with a dastardly grin, before leaning back in her chair and crossing one long leg over the other.</p><p>“Oh? Could this possibly have something to do with the mystery boyfriend?” she asked taking a sip from her homemade health drink.</p><p>You frowned at the idea of her getting flirty once again. Sitting upright you placed your chin within your palm and your elbow to the table. Your attention veered away from her glancing out the window at the bustling city below the office.</p><p>“Liv have you ever… uh… had a guy that’s <strong><em>too</em></strong> big before?”</p><p><em>‘Urgh… subtle’</em> you cursed in your head.</p><p>Olivia’s brow rose gradually lowering the cup from her lips.</p><p>“Too big?” you cringed as you were going to have to spell it out for her. Sorting your posture you shuffled yourself under the desk more before leaning over the flat surface of the table.</p><p>“You know, big…” you whispered, before pointing a finger down towards your crotch area.</p><p>Her eyes widened finally understanding what you were getting at.</p><p>“Oooh! You mean hung” she realised with a wink.</p><p>“Honestly [Y/N] not even teenage girls use the word ‘<em>big’</em> for a guy’s junk” she mocked before getting back to the topic.</p><p>Now you wish you hadn’t bothered bringing up the subject with her. Twirling a strand of loose hair around her finger Olivia was fairly intrigued to hear that you of all people had caught yourself such a man.</p><p>“So Raph’s <em>hung</em> huh?” really?! Did she have to look so lustful about talking about your boyfriend all the time!</p><p>“You could say that” you replied slightly discouraged saying it out loud, to which she sensed the tone in your response.</p><p>"So what’s the problem is the sex bad?"</p><p>Your head lowering to your lap, your fingers twiddling together as you tried to think how to put the matter gently.</p><p>"That’s just it..." glancing around the room there was too many people around to discuss this kind if topic which could easily stir gossip around the office.</p><p>Deciding to scrap the rest of your lunch you slid the chair back from under you, brushing of the crumbs with your hands before reaching over to take your phone back from Olivia and placing it back in your pocket</p><p>“Follow me”</p><p>---------</p><p>Meanwhile the giant terrapin had his own troubles to deal with no matter what he did; he just couldn’t focus on anything today even with the simplest of tasks and he was snapping more at his brothers than he usual would. Splinter had advised the second eldest to get some more rest as a means of calming down.</p><p>So there he was in his room, staring blankly at the ceiling with his hands supporting the back of his head. He’d tried things like reading, working out, video games heck he even tried meditating for a change but none of them kept him occupied for more than a minute or two. He decided to pull out a box of dirty magazines he’d stashed away from view just to wind up flipping through the pages to no avail.</p><p>The models in the photos didn’t excite him like it used to, not after he’d sampled the real deal.</p><p>The mutant knew now that all the women in the catalogue were just brushed up counterfeits of only a handful of womenfolk in the world. That all creatures came in different shapes and sizes, like his brothers for example. They were all turtles but not all exactly the same, they each had different heights and bulks even personas which made them, them.</p><p>Either way since being in a relationship he enjoyed the feeling of another person’s touch against his own. Granted he had only experienced these feelings with you and you alone. But you’d unlocked strange yet incredible desires he’d never even knew existed, or what he assumed he’d never get to experience being the mutant that he was.</p><p>Visions of last night escapades quickly clouded his mind. Your moans, gasps, caresses over your naked body all of it. Unintentionally turning himself on again as he ran his palm over his increasing erection. He cursed himself for having such an un-naturally large member. Otherwise he wouldn’t need to fantasize what it would be like to actually have sex with you.</p><p>To have your slick walls coax his member crying out his name in pure lust with your arms embracing his frame. Your eyes pierce over him in an erotic state, yearning, begging him for more. His muscles jolted and his breathing quickened as it became too much.</p><p>Untying his belt helped loosen the fabric, enough for his erection to stand at attention. Grasping his cock tight he began pumping hard, his thumb pressing over the head spreading small amounts of precum as he went. His moans became louder before he bit down on his bottom lip trying his hardest to supress them as he didn’t want anyone to overhear him.</p><p>Clutching at the sheets around him, his toes coiled body trembling over the recollections of you voice and body from past occurrences. God he wished you were there. Closing his eyes his memory ran wild.</p><p>
  <em>His limbs spread out against the mattress with you atop riding him.  His legs propped behind you for support, lost in the pleasure. Observing your breasts springing to life as you kept the pace of rising and descending on his cock, your palms nestled across his chest to help steady your balance.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He’d be thrusting his own hips upright to add to the intensity, your warm walls though drenched constricting his member, the friction enough to build the pressure in his groin. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hhnnn~ o-oh! Th-there Raphael!” you’d cry out not caring if it alerted the others, your face raised towards the ceiling as your drenched pussy vibrated around his cock unleashing a shuddered breath.</em>
</p><p>  <em>“More please… MORE!” </em></p><p>Back in his room Raph’s body quivered hastening his strokes with his churrs now vocal for all to hear as he was gonna cum. His head tilted over gradually building up a sweat once more.</p><p>“Oh fuuuuck~ babe…” out of the blue the image changed, you were now faced down on the bed on all fours.</p><p>
  <em>His hand slowly caressing up your spine before grasping your neck, shoving your shoulders down with your backside still elevated. He had to admit it seemed a little rough even for his liking. He saw you glancing back over your shoulder though instead of having an erotic appearance like you had moments ago, your eyes were now welled up with tears. </em>
</p><p>  <em>Squeezing your hips tighter as he inched himself deeper, you hissed loudly, your appearance no longer expressed desire but rather that of pain. </em></p><p>  <strong><br/>    <em>“AHAA! OW! R-RAPH IT HURTS!”</em><br/>  </strong><br/>  <em> this new dominating, demanding creature wasn’t him, his view tilted toward your connection as he saw blood seeping from your entrance. </em></p><p> “No…” Raph’s head tossed and turned against his pillow, he didn’t want this! He didn’t want to hurt you!</p><p>
  <em>When he looked up you were clasping onto a damp pillow from the tears streaming past your cheeks.</em>
</p><p>  <strong><br/>    <em>“Please… please stop…” </em><br/>  </strong><br/>  <em>you sobbed Raph soon saw himself arching over your body his vision felt enhanced as he swiped his tongue over your wounded shoulder. He whispered but a single word.</em></p><p>  <em>“Mine…” and without a second though he bit down on the wound drawing blood once more as it seeped past his lips, dripping over the bedsheets.</em></p><p>All Raph could hear next was you screaming in agony.</p><p>Yelling your name aloud Raph jolted upright with a gasp. Glancing around his bedroom it was just him lying amongst his belongings, it turned out that he’d just fallen asleep leaving him to believe it was just a dream.</p><p>“What the hell?...” it felt so real.</p><p>The state of your body the taste of your blood against his tongue, amongst other things still lingered strong.</p><p>A beep from his cell startled him; swiping it from his pocket he saw a familiar name pop up on his screen. Relinquishing a sigh his thumb and forefinger ran over his eyes. Was this the new norm for him could he no longer have you without this carnal side taking possession of his conscious?</p><p>Unable to think straight he knew he needed to talk to someone, someone who had previous experiences in the bedroom and probably the least person to mock him on the matter.</p><p>Briefly glancing over the message he took a moment before quickly typing something back and hitting send.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>